


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by TriDom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rimming, Scenting, Were!Peter, Werewolves being werewolves, all the porn, beta!Stiles, were!stiles, werewolf dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles love to go Pokemon hunting. Chris didn't realize what an impact it would have on his werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Catch 'Em All

When Chris woke up, the bedroom was dark, and the bed empty. The alarm clock glowed on the table. Nearly three. It only took him a second to understand what woke him when the mattress shook and there were choked off laughs.

“You’re going to wake him up,” Stiles whispered.

“You can’t whisper to save your life,” Peter said.

“Neither can you,” Chris said, with his back still turned to them.

Their giggling stopped before starting back louder. Then there were two heavy thumps next to him, cold hands and feet sliding under the covers. The faint smell of sweat, outside, and weed hung on them as one nuzzled into his neck and the other his chest.

“Where did you go?” he asked.

“The park,” Peter said.

“Which one?” Chris asked.

“Hillside.”

“At three in the morning?” Chris asked, cracking his eye open.

“It’s too hot to go any other time,” Stiles said. “Look,” he said, then his phone’s screen was blinding before he cussed and turned down the brightness. Chris squinted at the fox creature on Stiles’s screen.

“Cool,” Chris said, clearing the sleep from his voice. “Did you get it too?” he asked Peter.

“No. The little bastard ran. I caught a Jiggly Puff though.”

He showed Chris a fat pink blob on his screen. Peter was smiling in the phone light.

“What does it do?”

“She sings,” Peter said.

“She’s a diva, his spirit animal,” Stiles said then Peter was stretched across his chest, grabbing Stiles on his far side. From the kicking and panicky laughing, he must’ve been digging his fingers into Stiles’s ribs.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Chris said, pushing at Peter until he flopped over him enough to be laying on Stiles instead. He listened to the gasping laughter and threats turn to heavy breathing and struggling, then inevitably the wet sound of them kissing. Chris rolled his eyes before glancing over. Peter was holding Stiles’s hands over his head, both of them going at each other like they hadn’t fucked in months instead of a handful of days.

“You couldn’t do this downstairs?” Chris asked.

“I guess we could’ve dragged you down there,” Stiles said, pulling his hands away from Peter and grabbing Chris by his shoulder. When he kissed him, his lips were still wet with Peter’s spit. Chris barely pecked him, starting to pull away before Stiles growled. His eyes were gold before he pushed closer and kissed Chris hard, moving half over him.

He could feel Stiles’s ribs through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. It smelled like him, thread bare, with the moth eaten holes in the hem.

“You need a shower,” Chris said, even as he breathed in the warm night smell on his skin. 

“He’s lying,” Peter said, grabbing Stiles around his middle and rubbing into his neck, inhaling loudly. Stiles turned into him and kissed him. The moon was just large enough outside, mixing with the faint light down the hall to see their elongated teeth as they bit each other’s lips more than kissed.

After a few moments, Peter was smiling against Stiles’s mouth before he slid his hands between Chris and Stiles, squeezed Chris’s dick through his underwear.

“So easy,” Peter said.  

Chris did the same to him, reach into Peter’s already unbuttoned jeans and twisting his hand down his shaft, squeezing at the base.

“Get your clothes off. I’m tired,” Chris said.

Chris grunted with Stiles’s elbow connected with his stomach as he started pulling his shirt off. They disentangled from each other enough to kick off pants and underwear. Peter was the first one to slide back down against him, his skin radiating heat. Chris licked one of his canines, feeling the vibration of his soft growl amplifying in the wet heat of his mouth.

He jerked when he felt Stiles’s breath against his dick, making Peter trail his nails softly down his stomach. It was feather light, but any harder and he knew he’d feel the sting as he broke the first few layers of skin. Peter kissed him harder as Stiles took his dick into his mouth, no teasing, just long hard pulls that made him reach for Stiles’s hair, gripping it in his fingers and starting to fuck his mouth.

“You’re such an impatient slut,” Peter against his lips.

“You woke me up. Make it worth it.”  

Stiles shoved his legs up and licked the rim of his asshole. This far along in the cycle, the inhibition was gone. The sounds he made Chris’s face hot, having done what he was doing enough to know what he was tasting.Peter breathed in hard against his neck, scenting all the way from his shoulder to his jaw before growling. It didn’t sound like a noise a human was capable of. It was deep and low, animalistic enough to raise the hair on Chris’s arms.

“You’re embarrassing him, Stiles,” Peter said, staring at Chris, his eyes glowing just enough to be purple in the dark.

Stiles fucked his tongue into his hole, spreading him open farther.

Chris leaned up to kiss Peter, to get him to stop watching him, but Peter leaned away, tilting up his jaw.

“Stretch him, Stiles,” Peter said.

“I don’t need it,” Chris said.

Peter didn’t say anything back, but then Stiles's finger was pressing in with his tongue, going deeper and curled. Chris squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Stiles’s found his prostate and rubbed small circles while he licked around his hole.

“Always such a kitten when you get rimmed,” Peter said. Chris started to retort before Peter bit down on old scars at the base of his neck. Chris clutched his shoulders as his teeth shifted, denting into the skin, but not breaking it.

“Stiles,” Chris said.

He didn’t need to elaborate, Stiles grabbed a pillow and shoved it beneath his hips. He shouldn’t be able to be cute and sexy, but as he moved between Chris’s spread legs, he was. His thin body was lean with the moles he loved stark against his pale skin. He met Chris’s eyes and smiled, his predator teeth a light gray in the dark.

Then Peter pulled away from his neck and started to kiss him.  

Chris grunted against his mouth then he heard the slick sound of Stiles’s hand over his dick. He kissed Peter harder as he felt Stiles move between his legs, pressing his legs up father until the blunt heat of him was against his ass. As he pressed forward, Peter wrapped his warm hand around his dick, stroking his dry grip over his soft skin.

The first press in burned, like it normally did, but it passed quickly as Stiles started to fuck him, his hands on either side of his body. His movements were quick and shallow, the same as his breathing as he angled himself until Chris started to dig his fingers into Peter’s shoulder for leverage.

“You’d think we had actually been hunting wouldn’t you?” Peter asked.

“Shut up,” Stiles said even as he fucked with the same animal quickness.

“I think it’s sweet,” Peter said, lifting up enough to nuzzle his cheek. When Stiles growled, Peter’s eyes flashed red before he nipped Stiles’s jaw.

“Keep moving,” Chris said.

Stiles shouldered Peter back and started moving harder again. When he reached for his dick, Peter slapped his hand away and took him in his mouth, moving hard and ignoring his gag reflex. When his balls started to draw up and his chest caught, Peter pulled off with a pop right before Stiles’s breathing hitched and he clenched his hands on Chris’s hip, shoving himself forward a few times, forcing him cum as deep as he could.

“Fucking blue balls, Peter,” Chris said between his teeth.

Peter moved Stiles out of the way, not angrily, but far from careful as he took Stiles’s spot between Chris legs and shoved in, making Chris hiss at the burn.

“Suck him,” Peter said, looking at Stiles.

Stiles pulled himself closer and took Chris’s still damp dick in his mouth, working half of it with his hand. Chris clenched his eyes shut when he saw his dark nails.

 “Harder,” Chris said.

Peter’s eyes flashed red before he yanked Chris’s hips up, making Stiles’s gag as it forced Chris’s dick deeper. The position was perfect for nailing his prostate repeatedly. Chris gripped Stiles’s back to keep himself in place as Peter fucked him as roughly as he ever did, his teeth clear and his eyes glowing red at the center.

When Peter got close, he leaned forward, and Stiles moved back enough to let him until Chris’s dick was trapped between their stomachs. Peter bit into his shoulder hard, his nails digging into his hips, and sending Chris over the edge, feeling Peter’s hot pants against his neck as he followed right after, clenching his jaw to the point he thought he would break the skin before he relaxed.

As Peter dropped beside him, Chris could hear them both breathing heavily on either side of him, feel his own cum drying on his stomach. He had thought they would suck each other off and go back to sleep. The sex was normally good, but it wasn’t like that. It felt like when they went out to the Hale territory, and they were all able to run together, all able to hunt and-.

Chris started to laugh, then laughed harder.

“What?” Stiles asked tiredly.

Chris started to speak, but instead laughed harder when he pictured them, hunting, in a park, for fictional creatures.

“You got prey drive for Pokémon,” he said.

Peter sat up on his elbow and looked across him at Stiles. The way they looked at each other only made Chris laugh harder.

“No we didn’t-,” Stiles started before he pushed Peter. Color was rising in his cheeks before he smiled. “It’s intense, alright?”

“We are the night, Christopher,” Peter said.

He managed to say it with a straight face before he smiled and looked the slightest bit embarrassed.

“We are terrifying,” Peter said, laying his head on Chris’s chest.

“You are terrifying,” Chris said, putting his arm around him and laughing softly again at the thought of Peter and Stiles getting their wolf urges pumping chasing the pink thing Peter had showed him on his screen.

“We could be hunting people,” Stiles said, dangerously close to a pout.

“You could be. I’m very proud. You catch those little foxes to your heart’s content,” Chris said, smiling against his hair as he pulled him close like Peter was.

“It’s an Abra. It’s cool,” Stiles said.

“I’m jealous,” Peter said.

“Thank you. At least you aren’t a cranky old man.”

“I don’t know what it says about you that you just fucked an old man,” Chris said.

“I never said you were ugly.”

Chris snorted before squeezing him. He was almost asleep, knowing they wouldn’t move off of him this close to the full moon and resigning himself to being trapped under their body heat. Then Peter rolled away slightly, only to roll back against him. A light glowed against the back of his eyes and he heard jaunty music being turned down before it was silent.

“There’s a zubat outside,” Peter mumbled against Chris’s chest, obviously not talking to him.

“Close enough to catch?” Stiles asked.

“Mhm.”

Chris decided to ignore it and block them out as they kept talking quietly about names he didn’t understand and fell asleep.


End file.
